The present invention relates to lighting fixtures and more particularly relates to lighting fixtures or luminaires having one or more lamp supporting reflector panels which are angularly adjustable to vary the effective lighted area.
Areas such as retail stores, warehouses, commercial buildings and the like are illuminated by various types of lighting fixtures. Typical lighting fixtures are suspended from the ceiling and house lamps such as mercury vapor, metal halide or sodium lamps. One type of fixture used in these environments is the high intensity discharge (HID) fixture, which typically includes a single light source with a dome and reflector about the lamp which reflects the light. The reflector is generally a highly polished metal, or in some cases may be plastic, having a reflective and refractive characteristics. Such high intensity discharge lamp fixtures are effective but generally require high power requirements operating in the range of 400 to 1000 watts of power.
Many commercial lighting installations utilize fluorescent lamp fixtures termed xe2x80x9cluminairesxe2x80x9d because of their low wattage requirement. Generally commercial fluorescent lighting fixtures utilize fluorescent tubes normally 4 to 8 feet in length. The tubes are generally placed in housings which are positioned in the ceiling or suspended from the ceiling in the area to be illuminated. While use of this type of lighting fixture reduce power consumption, lighting of this type may require a substantial number of luminaries to produce the level of illumination necessary. This is particularly the case in buildings such as warehouses, which have high ceilings necessary to accommodate high stacking and shelving of items.
There have been a number of recent developments in the area of lighting technology which provide the advantage of conventional fluorescent lighting devices and reduce power requirements. These improved devices, known as compact fluorescent, replace HID fixtures, as well as conventional fluorescent fixtures. The newer fluorescent devices utilize compact fluorescent tubes and generally comprise two elongated tubes of shorter length which are connected in a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d at their outer end. The inner ends of the tubes are provided with a plug which is received in a socket in the fixture. These devices can be arranged in various configurations, either in parallel or arranged in a circular array. Compact lamps of this general type are sold under various brand names such as Biax, Dulux-L and PLL, and typically are 40 or 50 watts.
It is a primary objective of this present invention to provide an improved lighting fixture which may utilize either conventional fluorescent light tubes or newer compact fluorescent light tubes which fixture has adjustable light supporting reflector panels which can be angularly positioned to vary the effective area which is illuminated.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the lighting fixture has a central ballast housing with opposed end walls. At least one reflector panel is pivotally secured to the ballast housing. A button-type detent is secured to the frame of the reflector panel and may be placed in registry with holes in the housing to adjust the angular position the reflector panel with respect to the area to be lighted. For example, the reflector panel may be disposed in a generally horizontal position or may be angularly positioned at selected angles with respect to the area being illuminated.
The reflector panel houses one or more lamps such as conventional fluorescent lamps or compact fluorescent lamps. For shipping and servicing, the reflector panel may be pivoted to a position in which it abuts the sides of the ballast housing. Once installed, positioning the reflector panel in a position along side the ballast housing, places the reflector panel in a generally vertical position allowing convenient access to the ballast housing for service and maintenance. The angular position of the panel with respect to the ballast housing can be easily adjusted by means of the detent arrangement without requiring any special tools. Adjustment of the angular position of the reflector panel varies the effective illuminated area of the fixture and has particular application in lighting aisles in high bay applications.
In a preferred embodiment, the lighting fixture comprises a pair of reflector panels adjustably mounted at opposite sides of the ballast housing.